Temptation Island: Prologue
by Rain Taravez
Summary: The Guys and Girls of Gw are on The new reality show Temptation Island. I am really bad at summeries just please read, i need at least 10 reveiws to continue my fic, please review. Again i suck at summeries ^,^


_Temptation Island_

Hiya! How's it going? I just got this idea. If you don't know what Temptation Island is, it's a new reality show where 4 couples go to an island with 28 singles that try to tempt them to cheat on there're partners. They girls go to one side of the island with the single guys, and the guys go to one side of the island with the single girls, it's the ultimate challenge between the couples. Traditional pairings (1xRP, 2xHS, 4xDC, 5xSP) except for Trowa He's paired up with a new character named Jessica I used to have her statistics on under my stories but ff.net took it of. ^,^

# Prologue 

*_Duo Maxwell's Residence_* 

"Omae o Korosu" growled Heero

"Forget him, I'll kill you myself, Duo" yelled Jessica, who was prepared to lunge at him, she would have too if it weren't for Trowa's holding her down.

A group which consisted of Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Jessica, Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei and of course Sally. They were stationed in Duo and Hilde living room, which luckily was very big.

"I didn't know what you were getting us into. You said it was going to be just like a vacation, not a show like…like this" stammered Quatre who was looking through the requirement papers they had gotten sent to them.

"He's right Duo, you didn't tell us that this was going to be a show that is going to be on TV. Do you have any idea what a scandal it will be for the Vice Foreign Minister to be on a show like this?" added Relena pointing to the papers Quatre was reading with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah, not to mention you got us drunk before we signed the papers" muttered Sally darkly.

"Yeah, but it will be so fun!" giggled Hilde who had be in on the plan.

"This is a show is only for weak people" declared Wufei

"Well, Guess your weak then Wu-Man, 'cause you signed the papers" said Duo happily.

"Kisama! My name is Wufei and I am NOT WEAK!" shouted the red-faced teen.

"Well go then…" Duo stated simply "…unless your weak…"

"Fine I'll go" fumed Wufei.

"If we leave tomorrow, we should all go home and get some sleep," murmured Trowa.

"Yeah…" chorused Heero, Hilde, Quatre and Wufei.

"NANI!?!? This is the last night we will probably be spending together, for 2 weeks and all you want to do is sleep?" Ranted Relena, Duo, Jessica, Dorothy and Sally, as the others tried to sink into the ground.

"Uh…that's not what we meant…" 

"That's what we thought"

*_The next morning. Heero and Relena's place_*

"Miss Relena, the pickup car is here and your stuff is packed" 

"Thank you Pagan. Heero come on, there here"

"hn"

She walked into the bedroom to see what the hold up was. She almost burst out laughing, Heero was trying to tuck another gun into him spandex, giving there were already about 10 different ones. 

She walked up to him and dragged him to the car.

*_Duo and Hilde's place_*

"Hilde, pass me my brush and elastics please"

"Ok"

"Thanks"

*honk honk*

"Duo the cars here lets go"

"Wait I want another sandwich" 

"No we have to go. NOW"

"fine" *pout*

*_Trowa and Jessica's house*_

"What's that?"

"My mask"

"Why you bring that for"

"Catherine asked me too, so I don't forget her or something"

"Cars here lets go"

*_Quatre and Dorothy's*_

"Quatre dear what bikini goes better with my eyebrows and hair?"

"The red one"

"Are sure? I think the blue one does"

"Ok the blue does"

"Are you agreeing with me just too make me happy"

"No. I have an idea why don't you bring all your suits"

"Ok"

"Master Quatre, Cars here"

"Thank you, Rashid"

*_Wufei and Sally's*_

"Onna, are you ready"

"Hold on, I have to pack a few more things"

"Hurry the car is here!" 

"K I'm done"

"What took you so long to pack?"

"My thirteen bikinis"

*_At the Airport*_

Everyone looked at each other nervously, they held a collective breath.

"Here we go"

~To Be Continued

Should I continue?!?! I like the Idea of this! Reviews please! Flames welcome(yes I do know what flames mean)! ~TrowasGirl


End file.
